


Taunt

by Delphi



Series: Sex and the Scarus Sector [5]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl, Patience, and pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo December 2011 Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos. Warning for (sexualized) gender slurs.

"You are such a pussy."

"I thought," he says, looking over his shoulder, "that was rather the point."

Even out of his clothing and desperately hard, Thonius still manages to look fussy. There's a sheen of sweat on his brow, but annoyingly, not a hair is out of place.

Patience nudges forward. The device strapped around her hips presses against Thonius's slicked-up hole.

He tenses again. The device's phallus is huge. "Fine. Just do it."

She smirks, happy to wait, the base of the device humming against her sex. "Now, now. I _know_ you can ask me nicer than that."


End file.
